


Books

by minkhollow



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale opens his first bookshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> Written in spring of 2003.  
> I am not Gaiman or Pratchett.

He finally found the angel in the marketplace, struggling with a tent. “What is it this time?” he asked, willing the back supports to stay in place while he was at it. Anything to get to the actual conversation faster.

“It’s called a bookshop, I believe. That is, it will be once I’ve got this tent up.” He gestured toward the cart parked a few yards in front of the tent. “Have a look.”

Eyeing the meticulously placed stacks of books and scrolls that didn’t look at all like they’d recently been hauled from Rome to Constantinople (not nearly dusty enough, for one thing), Crowley simply said, “I... see. Tell me, how many of these are you actually intending to sell?”

“As few as I can possibly manage.” The determination in Aziraphale’s voice didn’t surprise Crowley one bit.

“You’re behind that library thing down in Alexandria, aren’t you?”

“Partially, yes. Lovely place, don’t you think?”

“One could say that,” the demon replied cautiously, and decided not to mention that some of his people had bumped the place off the other day.


End file.
